A mobile device can include one or more location-based applications that are configured to perform location-specific tasks. A mobile device equipped with a receiver of a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), can use a location determined by the GNSS as an input to a location-based application. The GNSS receiver of the mobile device consumes power while in operation and can quickly drain a battery if operated continuously.